Vehicle consoles are typically multi-functional assemblies and are often located between the driver and passenger sides of a vehicle interior. Such consoles may include one or more storage areas, cup holders, accommodations for shift or brake levers, power outlets, coin holders, lighting, ashtrays, armrests, hinged or sliding doors, etc. Consoles may be arranged between separate bucket-style seats, in front of bench-style seats, or may fold out of or away from a seat back or some other vehicle component. Some consoles extend from a location forward of the front seats of a vehicle to a location rearward of the front seats of the vehicle so that occupants in all areas of the vehicle can access and use its features. Certain components of a console assembly may be adjustable or movable for more convenient use by the vehicle occupants.
For example, Japanese patent application publication number JP 10-297338 by Hideki et al. discloses a vehicle console with a cup holder. The console includes a movable lid that moves from a generally horizontal position to a generally vertical position by pivoting about an axis that passes through the cup holder area. The lid conceals the cup holder when in the horizontal position and reveals the cup holder when in the vertical position. A shape built into the underside of the lid conforms to the shape of a cup, so that the lid becomes a functional part of the cup holder when in the vertical position. A spring biases the lid toward respective open and closed positions when the lid is in each respective position.